Amor vincit omnia
by BonnieGray
Summary: El amor todo lo vence, incluso al tiempo inexorable. O eso cuenta la leyenda de estas tierras. TodoDeku. Fantasy!AU.


**Amor vincit omnia**

…incluso al tiempo inexorable

 _Durante generaciones, en la vastedad de esta tierra, se ha transmitido la misma leyenda. Ha fluctuado con el tiempo y usualmente varía, dependiendo la zona en la que se cuente. Su génesis es ignorada. A pesar de los esfuerzos de algunos historiares y uno que otro entusiasta de la llamada literatura oral, ha sido vana la búsqueda de algún texto o pasaje que haga referencia a esta historia; pareciera que surgió de pronto entre los pobladores. Esto le da a la leyenda un no sé qué de veracidad, porque no hay forma de que haya traspasado las barreras de los siglos si de verdad no hubiese ocurrido algo similar._

 _Para los habitantes de la región, dicha historia es motivo de orgullo, no sólo porque forma parte de folclor, sino también porque atrae a varios turistas que pretenden encontrar la flor perpetuada por amor. Cuando llegan las lluvias de julio, se pueden ver, en ocasiones, a centenas de personas vagando entre los pastizales que rodean las ruinas del castillo, en espera de hallar el brillo esmeralda que, según la leyenda, caracteriza a la flor._

 _Supongo que usted estará preguntándose a estas alturas de qué trata la leyenda y yo no tengo motivos para seguir retrasando la narración de la misma. Como dije, es un relato que tiene variantes y si usted viaja un poco más al norte, quizás un detalle por aquí o por allá sea diferente. He recorrido esta zona palmo a palmo y he documentado 21 versiones, cada uno con variantes más o menos significativas; de este corpus he derivado una versión que pretende armonizar cada una de estas diferencias, de modo que ofrezco el relato más completo. Sé que parece una empresa ambiciosa y hasta ufana, pero le aseguro que mi metodología ha sido rigurosa, así como el tiempo dedicado a esta tarea. Esta investigación dio origen a un libro en el cual profundizo sobre la relación entre oralidad e idiosincrasia; si está interesado, por favor remítase al final de este relato. Ahí encontrará la bibliografía deseada._

 _Sin más, me atrevo a presentar la mejor versión que he podido escribir._

 **.**

 **E** l tiempo en que ocurrió lo siguiente es impreciso. Ocurrió durante la dinastía de los Todoroki. Los datos sobre el periodo de su reinado son contradictorios; sin embargo, por los vestigios que han dejado, sabemos que ocurrió entre el siglo XV y el XVI, justo al término de la Baja Edad Media y el principio de la Edad Moderna. Hay algunos que aseguran que el siglo no es importante, porque encasillar el relato en un tiempo es un despropósito: es, justamente, esta falta de claridad respecto al tiempo una clave para el pleno entendimiento.

Los Todoroki fueron una estirpe poderosa, cuya gloria fue devorada por su propia desgracia. Nadie supo nunca, ni siquiera sus enemigos, qué fue de los últimos herederos.

Se dice, pues, que la anécdota ocurrió durante el reinado de Enji I un rey déspota que era temido tanto por súbditos como por enemigos. Si bien era un rey intratable, el esplendor económico y expansionista durante su reinado, que superó con creces a sus antecesores, le mereció el apodo de Enji, el Esforzado. Asimismo, logró detener años de guerra tras contraer nupcias con la princesa heredera del reino Yuuei, una dueña agraciada de nombre Rei.

Tras consolidar su reino, Endevour ― anglicismo de su mote con el que se han referido algunos cronistas― se dio a la tarea de fortalecer su estirpe, de modo que tuvo cuatro hijos, cada uno entrenado desde la más tierna infancia para soportar el peso de todas las tierras bajo su jurisdicción. Sin embargo, el Esforzado quiso asegurarse del porvenir de su potestad, para lo cual, en la más absoluta discreción, requirió los servicios de la mejor bruja de sus tierras. De ella se sabía poco, pero tanto su padre como su abuelo le habían advertido que lo mejor era congraciarse con ella si no deseaba la ruina de su poder. El rey no era un hombre supersticioso, mas no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo su esfuerzo por tonterías místicas.

La bruja, a su arribo al castillo, fue recibida con pompas y vítores, tanto por campesinos como por la nobleza. Aunque se sospechaba de su verdadera naturaleza, la explicación oficial aseguraba que ella era un arquera hábil que venía a recibir una distinción por parte del mismísimo rey. Después de toda la parafernalia del nombramiento y una fiesta de tres días, la bruja, que se presentó como una tal Uraraka, dijo que lo primero que necesitaba hacer antes de ponerse al servicio de su nuevo rey era leerle su destino.

Una noche oscura de luna nueva, Uraraka presagió la desgracia del reino a manos de un efebo desconocido. El rey, preso de la ira, exigió detalles sobre el aciago vaticinio. La bruja dijo que un día llegaría al reino un mancebo hermoso, mandado por sus enemigos, que enamoraría a su heredero y provocaría su muerte, causando intrigas y una posterior guerra que desolaría la tierra. Ella, como humilde sierva, proponía que limara asperezas con sus adversarios, así como su la mesura de humor colérico. Enji desoyó los consejos. Recrudeció su yugo en las poblaciones derrotadas, aumentó el monto de los tributos y sometió a una estricta vigilancia a todos sus servidores. No hubo otro remedio más que acatar las nuevas órdenes.

Al primogénito, Touya Todoroki, se le prohibió el contacto con todo joven de su edad o menor, así como la salida del castillo. Vivió su mocedad conviviendo con sus sirvientes y una nodriza amable con la que escapó tan pronto cumplió los dieciséis, harto de su aislamiento. A pesar de las búsquedas, Enji le restó importancia al asunto y designó a Natsuo, el segundo varón, como su siguiente heredero. Sin embargo, Natsuo tenía un temple afable que al rey le horrorizó. Temiendo un carácter enamoradizo, dedicó esfuerzos sobrehumanos a la educación de su última esperanza: su hijo menor, Shouto. Lo arrancó del seno de su madre a la edad de cuatro años y lo confinó en una alcoba donde día y noche recibió lecciones de diversas índoles: desde el amaestramiento en las armas hasta la traducción de grandes estrategas romanos. Shouto Todoroki no fue capaz de establecer ni siquiera un vínculo con sus tutores, para quienes estaba terminantemente prohibido hablar con el niño, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. El príncipe pronto dio indicios de soberano prodigioso, pues aún impúber, ya era capaz de aconsejar sabiamente en cuestiones políticas y de defenderse del maestre Aizawa, caballero personal del Esforzado.

El rey estaba más que satisfecho. La infancia difícil y violenta de Shouto había hecho de éste un príncipe impasible y reservado, que no demostraba interés alguno en el sexo contrario. Endevour lo puso a prueba decenas de veces y ninguna doncella fue capaz de entablar una conversación con su hijo: si para una mujer era difícil, para un hombre debía ser imposible seducirlo.

Las medidas tomadas con el nuevo heredero llegaron a tal extremo que incluso se creó una comisión especial para determinar si las personas que se acercaban a Shouto eran hermosas o no. Solamente aquellos que pasaban un ridículo examen ―en el cual cada uno de los integrantes de dicha comisión debatían y fundamentaban las razones por las cuales zutano o mengano era o no hermoso ―les era permitido tener contacto con el príncipe.

Pero era imposible modificar la profecía si todos los caminos tomados conducían al mismo lugar. Ninguna de las precauciones del rey fueron suficientes para evitar la catástrofe.

Un día inesperado, un día cualquiera en cuya alba no se distinguieron indicios de calamidad, llegó el mancebo fastuoso. Sin embargo, su belleza seráfica estaba oculta a los ojos vulgos. Sólo aquellos dotados de la suficiente agudeza, alejados de las convenciones y los estereotipos, eran capaces de apreciar su hermosura inquietante. Las hebras verdosas y abundantes de su cabello le daban un algo de gracia marítima y en las pecas de su cuerpo se adivinaban constelaciones perdidas. Las formas de su cuerpo eran suaves, casi de mujer, pero los músculos de labrador lo situaban en una imprecisión angelical. Sus ojos reposados, preciosos como alhajas y resguardados celosamente por un par de pestañas exuberantes, poseían la virtud inusual de la iridiscencia cuando se observaban a contraluz, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se percibían de la misma tonalidad del pasto recién cortado. Alguna vez se escuchó decir que, cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, un desgraciado quedó loco por las visiones inefables que en los ojos de este muchacho se descifraban.

Se cuenta que el nombre de este efebo bendito ―o maldito, dependiendo la perspectiva― es sencillo: Izuku Midoriya. Llegó con su madre a vivir al reino de Enji para trabajar las tierras que su padre le había heredado, muerto hacía un par de meses en condiciones misteriosas. Todos los que conocieron a Izuku concordaron que era un joven amable con un corazón que no pertenecía a este mundo, pues se alejaba de las vanidades propias del humano. Aunque algunos cuchichearon sobre su buen talante, nadie sospechó que él sería la criatura por la cual su príncipe estaría dispuesto a vender su alma.

En el exterior, tanto Izuku como su madre no eran más que un par de pobres campesinos que intentaban sobrellevar el luto del marido. No hubo señales de advertencia durante largos años. Izuku Midoriya tuvo la entereza suficiente para esperar el momento propicio.

Él e Inko, su madre, provenían de uno de los pueblos asolados por las guerras de Enji. Era hijo de quien había sido el consejero de un rey y cuando éste cayó, Hisashi, su padre, quedó desamparado. Les ofrecieron dos opciones: morir o jurar lealtad a un rey cruel. Justo cuando el otrora consejero estaba dispuesto a vivir de rodillas, llegó una comitiva que buscaba a todos los sobrevivientes de los enfrentamientos con Enji. Hisashi, aceptó ir a las juntas secretas que promovían, con la esperanza de asegurar un buen futuro a su único hijo.

En las reuniones se congregaban todos los vencidos, que estaban cansados de los constantes abusos de poder y la humillación. Buscaban desesperadamente la manera de derrocar a Enji, el Esforzado. Nadie logró aportar algo sustancioso, hasta que el mismo príncipe Touya, quien acababa de escapar de su padre, en una casualidad inaudita, les reveló todo el asunto de la profecía de la bruja Uraraka y las previsiones que el rey estaba tomando. Se abrió una fisura de esperanza. El plan definitivo empezó a argüirse en noches incansables de debates y propuestas. Por decisión unánime, Izuku fue el elegido, pues los sabios que conformaban el grupo concordaban con que su belleza inusual eran ideal para ejecutar el proyecto a largo plazo. Hisashi se opuso, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Al cumplir los diez años, Izuku fue informado del plan: dentro de seis años debía mudarse al reinado Todoroki para trabajar unas tierras, a la espera de la muerte de un emisario que le otorgara la oportunidad perfecta para laborar como servidumbre del castillo y así acercarse al príncipe Todoroki. Debía consagrar los años que hicieran falta para ganarse su confianza. Así, confiaban en su buen seso para que encontrara el momento adecuado para asesinarlo. Izuku intentó negarse, pero el ultimátum para él y su familia fue claro: si no conseguía el cometido, sus padres serían ahorcados. Izuku propuso decenas de ideas diferentes en los años subsiguientes, no obstante, la primera advertencia llegó cuando su padre no volvió a casa. Después de eso, la comitiva se encargó de susurrarle ideas sugerentes: la muerte de su padre era sólo un pequeño precio a pagar para que espabilara. En sus manos estaba la libertad de todos los oprimidos y humillados por el rey Enji.

Airado por una persuasión metódica, por decenas de lecturas heroicas, Izuku esperó hasta que a la edad de diecinueve años, tres años después de mudarse, el castillo buscó a un joven de pies veloces que pudiese llevar los mensajes más urgentes. Fue seleccionado y pasaron otros dos largos años antes de que sus superiores confiaran lo suficiente en él. Se hizo conocido entre los habitantes del castillo por su templanza y grandes esfuerzos. No cometía imprudencias, no se regocijaba de sus andanzas peligrosas. Daba buen consejo a quien se lo pidiera y su amabilidad franca impresionaba a muchos de los que tenían la fortuna de tratar con él. El maestre Aizawa dio fe de su eficacia como emisor y pronto Izuku se vio a sus anchas en el castillo.

Conoció al príncipe cuando le fue encomendado darle un mensaje de parte del rey. Ya había pasado por el tortuoso examen. Aquellos vejetes no supieron apreciar su belleza y fue apto para acercarse a Shouto. Las buenas referencias que de él había convencieron a Enji de permitir que un emisor fuese el que le diese los mensajes a su hijo y no Aizawa.

Se dice que durante el primer encuentro que tuvieron, el castillo cimbró, conmovido de tan terrible destino que le aguardaba al sentimiento más puro que de ellos nació. La belleza del joven Izuku se rindió ante el príncipe sin tapujos. Shouto, desconcertado por la repentina fiebre que le subió desde el pecho, recibió el mensaje y lo despachó con premura. Se dijo indispuesto y el resto del día lo pasó encerrado en su alcoba, donde consultó decenas de tratados médicos que pudieran explicarle su malestar.

Los días venideros, el joven Izuku, con su habitual mansedumbre, se ofreció a llevar todos los recados al príncipe. Empezó deseándole los buenos días o buenas tardes cada vez que llevaba un recado, en vez de saludarlo con rígida solemnidad. El príncipe, quien todavía se hallaba buscando respuesta a sus males, le devolvía el saludo con una cortesía ensayada que incluso atemorizaba. Fue un trabajo de paciencia. Izuku llegaba cada día con un mensaje insípido que siempre acompañaba de palabras cálidas que le salían de buena gana. El emisario sabía cuál era su misión, recordaba a los oprimidos, pero el aislamiento del príncipe no tenía justificación.

Eventualmente, Shouto empezó a interesarse por la única persona del castillo que le daba los buenos días. Ni siquiera, en las pocas ocasiones en las que pudo caminar libremente por los pasillos, la servidumbre se atrevía a dirigirle algo más que una respetuosa inclinación. Los caballeros lo trataban fríamente y a su familia nunca más pudo volver a verla. Touya estaba desaparecido, Natsuo había sido enviado a las huestes de la frontera y la reina y la princesa Fuyumi vivían lo más lejos que Enji pudo enviarlas. El emisario que le llevaba los mensajes era su único contacto con el mundo real; el mundo que no tenía que ver con ambiciones políticas ni con guerras ni con pactos ni con tierras.

Una tarde, cuando Izuku le llevó el último mensaje del día, Shouto lo detuvo para preguntarle su nombre. Izuku sonrió y se lo deletreó. Esa primavera la cosecha fue abundante. Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con pequeños intercambios lingüísticos fútiles, ya que Izuku tenía prohibido quedarse en la habitación del príncipe más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, la fortuna de las grandes cosechas y las avasallantes victorias que ocurrieron simultáneamente, mantuvieron al rey tan ocupado que su pesada vigilancia se debilitó. Los caballeros que vigilaban al príncipe fueron enviados a las tierras ganadas y el príncipe e Izuku tuvieron oportunidad de hablar más cosas además del clima y las estaciones.

Shouto adolecía del arte de la conversación. Sabía cómo conseguir algo a través de ella; sabía cómo ser educado ante sus posibles aliados y cómo imponer ante sus enemigos. Sabía espléndidamente las reglas de etiqueta y decenas de tópicos para entretener a la nobleza. Pero no sabía que la gente común conversa por placer. La conversación inicia por distintos motivos y no tiene un asunto específico; se toman turnos para hablar y con el tiempo uno aprende a interpretar todos los gestos paralingüísticos y las inflexiones en la voz. Al principio, la plática entre el príncipe y el emisario era torpe y corta. Luego se volvió algo más llevadero cuando Shouto supo que estaba bien si sólo podía hablarle de lo que había leído en sus libros. Empezaron por hablar sobre flores, ya que Shouto no tenía recuerdos felices ni anécdotas entretenidas. Durante los dieciocho años que habían transcurrido desde que llegó a su solitaria alcoba, había sido él y la biblioteca a la que tenía acceso.

Comenzaron a buscar espacios para conversar un rato. Se dejaron recados en lugares acordados. Tenían sus claves para los días en que no podían verse. Shouto mandó buscar una flor exótica, la favorita del muchacho, después de que éste le señalara la imagen en uno de sus libros de botánica; sin embargo, resultó que sólo florecía en condiciones específicas y tan pronto se plantaba, se marchitaba.

Fueron días felices que reverberaron en todo el reino. Coincidieron con las épocas de mayor esplendor. No hubo inundaciones, no hubo sequías. No hubo epidemias, se ganaron las guerras. Se realizaron grandes despilfarros porque el oro brotaba cual venero. La única que podía entrever el estrepitoso final fue la bruja Uraraka. Lo supo la noche en que Izuku logró escabullirse al castillo durante una noche sin luna.

El príncipe le había pedido que encontrara la manera de llegar a su alcoba y la sagacidad impresionante de Izuku le permitió que lograra su cometido sin contratiempos. Shouto estaba decidido a confrontarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Comía poco, dormía intranquilo, le subía la fiebre cuando estaba con él y se sentía indispuesto cuando veía su figura diminuta alejarse por uno de los caminos del reino. Se había hecho con varios libros prohibidos. Todos ellos discurrían sobre el _amor cortés_. Shouto se había llenado la cabeza con versos de trovadores y juglares, que enaltecían el amor secreto, sincero y caballeresco. Los sentimientos expresados en la poesía que leyó eran tan similares a los síntomas de su mal innombrado que supo entonces que él estaba enfermo de un amor noble pero ansioso; necesitaba confesarle a Izuku su pasión o nunca podría volver a conciliar el descanso si no aclaraba su cabeza.

Así, esa noche en que la bruja Uraraka pudo cerciorarse de que el efebo había llegado, el príncipe le confesó al joven campesino sus pensamientos atormentados. Izuku, enternecido por sus balbuceos de niño, aunque tampoco había estado enamorado, desde sus orígenes angelicales, advirtió que ellos habían caído en el laberinto del amor. Le aseguró, con caricias dulces, que era correspondido, que no sabía mucho, pero que aprenderían a amarse de la misma forma que habían aprendido a conversar. Shouto, sobrecogido por el descubrimiento, juró que protegería su amor con el más puro recelo. Desde entonces, Izuku se escabulló cada tercer noche al castillo, para seguir aprendiendo con el príncipe sobre la contemplación, que nace del espíritu, y sobre el deseo, que nace del bajo vientre.

La bruja emprendió su camino para avisar al rey sobre el arribo del mancebo, debido al pacto de lealtad que tenía para con él. Muchos aseguran que su travesía fue a pie. Atravesó grandes extensiones de tierra sin montar caballo ni usar su magia, pues el día en que ella pisara la tierra de los Todoroki sería el fin del amor más hermoso que había nacido en la tempestad. Los primeros pasos que ella dio fueron la señal para el principio del fin.

La misma noche en que la bruja salió de su escondite, Izuku fue visitado por algunos de los integrantes de la comitiva que seguía esperando su triunfo. El muchacho los recibió sin sobresaltos, casi como si estuviese esperando su llegada. Ellos, que lo habían vigilado durante varias lunas, suponían sus grandes avances con el príncipe. Le dieron un lapso irrevocable: si antes de la primera luna menguante de ese mes no lograba asesinarlo, empezarían por su madre y seguirían con una guerra sangrienta que él podía evitar. La comitiva se desvaneció en el canto de las cigarras nocturnas. El mancebo, triste, reunió durante días el coraje necesario para el regicidio. El objetivo siempre había estado ahí; los posibles daños colaterales en su corazón eran elección propia. Nadie dijo que enamorarse del príncipe era imperioso para la consecución de su fin. Ya habían asesinado a su padre. Su madre y el pueblo no debían correr la misma suerte.

Así Izuku se previó con una daga una noche que visitó al príncipe. Shouto se encontraba en su invernadero personal, donde cuidaba minuciosamente la flor exótica, a la que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre, pues intentaba adaptarla a las condiciones climáticas de su reino para poder plantarla. El joven emisario se acercó sigilosamente y logró empuñar la daga en el costado del príncipe. Shouto no se inmutó. Una existencia vacía era más dolorosa que la muerte en los brazos del ser amado.

La mano de Izuku tembló. Shouto esperó pacientemente la dulce acogida de la Parca.

"¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Izuku soltó la daga, la cual cayó tintineando estrepitosamente en el silencio del invernadero. "No puedo", dijo, finalmente. No entendía por qué Shouto había asumido con tanta tranquilidad su intento homicida.

"No me siento traicionado, si eso es lo que piensas" explicó, sin dejar de observar sus flores, "desde que soy niño sé que alguien hermoso vendrá a matarme y supe, en el momento fatal en que te vi, que serías tú. Al principio quise evitarlo, pero me has dado tantas alegrías que ahora comprendo que mi muerte es la dádiva más bondadosa que puedes otorgarme. ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir sin ti?, ¿de esperar mi ascenso a un trono desconocido? No puedo velar por los intereses y el bienestar de un pueblo que no conozco. Fracasaré si no continúo bajo las órdenes de mi padre y un futuro a su sombra se me antoja atroz. No soy más que una pieza de su ajedrez político. Mátame, si así puedes salvarte. He pasado suficientes lunas contigo como para saber que esto es un encargo. Es lo más lógico. Asesinarme significa una oportunidad para usurpar el trono, porque Enji jamás claudicaría en favor de Natsuo y Touya lleva muchos años desaparecido. Podríamos ponerle fin a la crueldad del rey. Esto no es ejecutado por tu corazón, sino por tu mano esposada."

El joven Izuku lloró desconsoladamente a sus pies. El príncipe Shouto lo consoló con toda la gentileza que había aprendido a su lado. Izuku le pidió que huyera, pero Shouto replicó que seguiría esperando la muerte bajo sus manos. Se retiraron a la alcoba real, donde consumieron su amor en un silencio espectral que anticipaba la hora final.

A su regreso, Inko se encontraba esperándolo. Ahí, el muchacho volvió a derrumbarse, en su regazo, llorando las lágrimas de héroe que fracasó en su contienda. Inko, con su infinita sabiduría de madre, le reveló que tanto ella como Hisashi sabían desde hacía mucho que no podría cumplir la encomienda. Su corazón honesto nunca podría ser capaz de semejante encargo. También le reveló que llevaba mucho tiempo preparando su huida, desde que entendió que el aire ausente de su hijo se debía a su amor por el príncipe. Sólo sería una carga si se quedaba. "No sé qué hacer, madre", le dijo. "No, Izuku, desde que saliste del castillo tomaste tu resolución. Me lo dicen tus ojos. Me iré lejos, lejos donde ellos no puedan encontrarme para sosegar tu consciencia, pero cerca para que podamos volver a reunirnos". Y, dicho esto, ella se escabulló entre los primeros atisbos del alba, sin ser vista nunca más.

El día que clareaba era el último que Izuku tenía para ejecutar su cometido. Aquel día se haría una audiencia real con los mandatarios de otros reinos, en donde estaría el príncipe. Era la oportunidad perfecta, la que realmente esperaban los miembros de la comitiva.

La audiencia se realizó con la más estricta vigilancia. Izuku se presentó con la excusa de que habían solicitado su presencia por si se presentaba alguna eventualidad que requiriera de un intercambio de mensajes. Los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin verificar la orden. El muchacho era bien conocido por su honestidad, después de todo. En medio de la alcurnia noble que se acomodaba en el enorme salón, Izuku logró vislumbrar a Shouto ataviado con oro y plata en lo alto de una escalinata, justo al lado del trono que debía ocupar Endevour tan pronto todos estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares.

Entonces ingresó al castillo la bruja Uraraka. Sin necesidad de formalidades, se apareció justo en frente del rey, para avisarle que el efebo había llegado y que ese sería el día de la muerte de su hijo. Enji, el Esforzado, salió a trompicones de su cámara y se presentó en la sala exigiendo la prisión del muchacho. Nadie comprendió la orden del rey. En medio de la confusión general, dos balas hirieron al príncipe en un brazo. Entonces se desencadenó un caos en el cual la guardia real arremetió contra los presentes. Los caballeros de los nobles extranjeros respondieron a la violencia con sus armas. Pronto la situación empezó a cobrar víctimas inocentes.

El príncipe Shouto, sin dubitaciones, disparó al maestre Aizawa, en un punto no vital. Todos se quedaron atónitos. Antes de que su padre pudiera reconvenirle, pidió orden y bajó las escalinatas con la dignidad de un condenado a muerte. Ante el pasmo, se aclaró la garganta y su voz, característica por su inflexibilidad, rebotó en las piedras con una resonancia entrañable:

"Mi asesino falló sus tiros por una casualidad inaudita" empezó, encontrando los ojos asustados de Izuku entre la multitud.

Luego, sonrió por primera y última vez en su vida:

"Pero mi vida es suya y a su voluntad me someto"

Y, con un pulso certero, encañonó su propia sien y disparó.

El príncipe Shouto se desplomó con un ruido sordo, en medio de una muchedumbre asustada y perpleja. Cuando los primeros hilos de sangre manaron, Izuku fue el sacó a todos de su estupor con su desgarrador grito. Desesperado, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte del príncipe, restañando la sangre que brotaba de la herida, intentado, con evidente fracaso, reanimarlo. Derramó amargas lágrimas sobre el cuerpo inerte mientras clamaba los nombres más tiernos que alguna vez los asistentes escucharon.

No hubo dudas. Enji se volvió hacia la bruja ― quien se encontraba observando la escena con expresión abatida ―para confirmar sus sospechas. Ella, sin devolverle la mirada, asintió lánguidamente. Apresaron a Izuku y lo condenaron a la horca en la plaza pública, acusado de alta traición. Muchos, ignorantes de la profecía, intervinieron a favor del joven, ya que el príncipe había muerto por su propia mano; sin embargo, Izuku delató a toda la comitiva y aceptó con la misma dignidad con la que Shouto marchó hacia Caronte su condena.

Tres días después de los funerales del príncipe, Izuku fue ejecutado en la plaza central. Poco después de su muerte, Enji, el Esforzado, desató una cacería brutal. Se persiguieron a todos los que estaban relacionados con la comitiva y se realizaron muchas ejecuciones. Todo aquel sospechoso de haber formado parte de la comitiva o de tener alguna información al respecto, fue juzgado como enemigo del reino, torturado cruelmente y después asesinado sin importar la relevancia de su información. Incluso se rumora que muchos de los actuales métodos de tortura están inspirados en la época del terror de Enji. La persecución llegó a tal punto que se iniciaron muchas guerras en contra del reinado Todoroki, para intentar detenerlo. El reino de Endevour sobrevivió orgullosamente, hasta que, sugieren los registros, Enji fue emboscado y asesinado por sus propios hijos. Las tierras que alguna vez conformaron el dominio del rey fueron repartidas entre los demás reinos y lo que sucedió con los demás integrantes de la familia permanece incierto.

La bruja Uraraka sintió mucha lástima por la pareja destinada a la muerte, así que en su honor, decidió realizar un hechizo eterno. Desde entonces, la flor exótica que el príncipe Shouto cultivó con tanto amor y a la que dedicó tantas horas, es capaz de soportar toda clase de climas y tempestades; florece durante todo el año, incluso durante el invierno y especialmente después de la lluvia. Esta flor, de tallo verdísimo, pistilos de un escarlata que se extiende hasta la mitad de sus níveos pétalos, posee un perfume exquisito y cierta melodía que se escucha si uno presta atención en las noches sigilosas.

Se dice que todo aquel que logre encontrar el espécimen que posee el brillo esmeralda, en un lugar cercano al de la muerte de Shouto, tendrá asegurado su amor por toda la eternidad.

 _Notas finales del autor:_

 _La mujer más longeva de esta zona me ha mostrado, con gran orgullo, el daguerrotipo en blanco y negro de una pareja joven que encontró una de esas flores luminiscentes hace cien años, cuyo brillo, aunque tenue, es perceptible en la imagen. He constatado la imagen con uno de los retratos que se han conservado del príncipe y debo admitir que el parecido es impresionante. Lamentablemente, el retrato ha sufrido las vejaciones del tiempo, por lo cual, el rostro del amante no se puede apreciar._

 _Mientras escribía el primer borrador de esta historia, por casualidad conocí a un fotógrafo que se ha dedicado los últimos tres años a buscar la flor. Él se dedica a fotografiar flores con una técnica conocida como_ fotografía de fluorescencia visible inducida por luz ultravioleta. _Esto permite que una flor revele los colores sobrenaturales que emite cuando se expone a luz ultravioleta. Resulta que, después de escuchar la historia, consiguió el permiso para una prueba de carbono 14 y, efectivamente, el daguerrotipo tiene aproximadamente unos 120 años de antigüedad. Esto significa dos cosas: o estamos ante una técnica fotográfica desconocida que data de hace más de cien años o ante un milagro de la naturaleza cuya explicación es la más hermosa de todas. Actualmente, muchos compañeros de trabajo se han inmerso en la exploración de la historia detrás de esta leyenda, que ha tomado gran interés por la comunidad científica._

 _La flor, casi se me olvida, se conoce en esto lares como Amata Bene o Bienamada._

 _Iida, T. Profesor de la Universidad ***_

 _[1] Tenya, I. (2018). La cultura de la idiosincrasia. Cambridge: Rómulo._

* * *

Amor vincit omnia

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Notas de la verdadera autora:

Mi propósito de Año Nuevo era dejar por la paz el drama y el angst, pero cuando me vino esta idea a la cabeza supe que tenía que escribirla, sí o sí, jajaja. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo indirectamente a través de Iida, jajaja. Me lo imaginé como un investigador que se interesó por este fenómeno extravagante y que se dedicó a escribir la historia de lo que muchos buscaban. En fin, aquí van mis aburridos apuntes, como siempre:

Uno: no sé si a alguien le haya causado duda, pero _efebo_ hace referencia a un joven de belleza afeminada que, como uno puede imaginarse, usualmente se utiliza exclusivamente en varones, sin embargo, Enji no cree que un hombre sea capaz de enamorar a su hijo, por lo cual, a pesar de que Izuku tenía motivos para ser sospechoso, realmente no se le tomó la suficiente importancia después de que dijeran que era feo, jajaja. La profecía era que un "mancebo hermoso" y pues según el grupo, Izuku no lo era. Y no, antes no existía como un control de ciudadanos. El reino de Enji era muuuy extenso, como se mostró, así que estar al pendiente de quién llegaba era una tarea imposible.

Dos: igual hago la aclaración. La profecía indica que el mancebo provocaría la muerte de Shouto, mas nunca que el mancebo _sería_ su asesino. Shouto se suicida en pos del bienestar de Izuku, por lo que, de alguna manera, si no lo hubiese conocido, probablemente no estaría muerto, lo que me lleva a:

Tres: la razón por la cual Shouto se suicida. No, no es por depresivo, jajaja. Cuando Shouto entiende que Izuku falló sus tiros a propósito, sabe que lo hizo para que ese accidente obligase al rey a darle tal protección que ni siquiera podrían consolidarse más atentados. Sin embargo, esto provocaría la muerte de Izuku y el cumplimiento de las amenazas que Shouto desconocía, pero que intuía. Así, tras decir unas palabras que liberaban a Izuku de toda culpa y que más bien hacían parecer que Izuku sí lo enamoró en aras de su objetivo (y quizás por joder un poco al rey) se suicida, esperando que la comitiva crea que realmente fue cuestión de mala puntería y absuelva a Izuku de su posible castigo. Claro, esperaba que Izuku apreciase el sacrificio y huyese, nunca que muriera con él tras delatar a la conspiración, lo cual, cumple la segunda parte de la profecía: las intrigas y posterior guerra que terminó con el reino de Enji.

Cuatro: en realidad, creo que queda claro que Izuku nunca intentó seducirlo para asesinarlo, jajaja. El propósito de esta historia siempre fue hablar de un amor que trasciende, por lo que me pareció acertado hablar sobre lo que pasa después de todos estos hechos. Es una historia de amor que se extiende a tal grado que incluso llama la atención de los investigadores científicos en la actualidad. Siempre me he imaginado a Iida como un erudito, así que pensarlo como el recopilador fue muy divertido.

Cinco: por su puesto que el libro es inventado, pero la técnica fotográfica es real. Pueden buscar el trabajo de Craig Burrows, un fotógrafo que hace este tipo de trabajos.

En fin, después de mis notas kilométricas, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque realmente pasé un buen rato escribiendo esto. Cualquier duda o incongruencia, por favor, déjenme un comentario. Los agradezco mucho, hasta los que me dicen que no les gustó mi historia, jajajaja. Si llegaron hasta acá, híjole, ustedes merecen un cachito de cielo. ¡Besos!

P.D. La flor no existe, claro y tampoco es la que se encuentra en la imagen del fic (aunque no importa si la imagina así. Esta imagen la encontré después de haber terminado el fic, así que es una coincidencia bonita) pero está inspirada en una flor ficticia del juego de The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Si gustan, pueden buscar "Princesa de la calma" o "Silent Princess" en Google. Así me imaginé la flor, con el detalle de no es azul la flor, sino roja, al igual que sus pistilos. Y el título es una locución latina que significa _el amor todo lo vence._

P.D. 2. Sí, quizás tal vez siguen reencarnando para seguir encontrándose.


End file.
